


Flying Colors

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Peridot and Lapis help each other through some difficulties and Garnet approves





	

Peridot and Lapis were sitting in the truck watching Camp Pining Hearts together.  
"Why can't Percy see that Paulette isn't a good match for him?" Peridot asked.  
Lapis shrugged and continued to watch.  
"I mean, we all know that Percy would be great with Pierre," Peridot said.  
Lapis nodded and continued to watch.  
"Ughhh I can't watch this right now," Peridot said, suddenly frustrated.  
"Come on, Peri. Let's go pick some vegetables," Lapis suggested.  
Peridot nodded and replied, "Okay..."  
They walked through the fields, collecting the vegetables. Once content with the amount picked, they went back to the barn and sat in the truck again.  
"Well..." Lapis said.  
Peridot shrugged, still seeming to be stressed. Lapis got up and grabbed Peri's hands.  
"What are you doing, Lapis?" The green gem asked.  
"Let's have some fun," Lapis said.  
Peridot stood up and Lapis took off into the air.  
"Lapis!" Peridot screamed, startled.  
Lapis laughed as she flapped her water wings. Peridot held her hands tightly as she looked down at the ground below them. Lapis slowed down a bit and they soared through the air.  
"Hey... this isn't so bad now," Peri admitted.  
Lapis nodded, smiling.  
"Do a trick or something," Peri told her.  
Lapis twisted into a loop, taking Peridot with her. She stopped spinning and continued soaring forwards. She then flew up and back the forward again in a loop de loop. Peridot laughed as Lapis continued to do tricks in the air with her. Lazuli laughed as well. She threw Peridot in the air.  
Peridot laughed, "Catch me!"  
"Planning on it!" Lapis called.  
She dove down and caught the green gem in her arms. When suddenly she felt different. Heavier. And no Peridot.  
"Peridot?" Lapis asked starting to panic.  
"I'm right here... I think?" Peridot said.  
Lapis felt her own mouth moving as Peridot said those words. She slowly moved an arm to her forehead to feel a gem.  
"We fused!" Lapis exclaimed, startled.  
"We did!" Peridot agreed.  
The fusion's breathing became unsteady and they started to break apart.  
"Lapis! It's okay! This is my first time fusing! But I know it's okay! It won't be like last time!" Peridot told her.  
Tears streamed down her face.  
"I don't want to hurt you, Peri," Lapis said, "I don't want to hurt anyone else."  
"And you won't. Just stay calm. We'll fly back to the barn and tell the other so they can help us... that is if you want to do this again..." Peridot explained.  
"Yeah..." Lapis said and their breathing stabilized as they turned around to fly back to the barn.  
Once back at the barn, the fusion found Garnet leaning against the barn wall.  
"Garnet?" She asked.  
"I see you managed to fuse," Garnet said.  
"Yeah... but how did you know?"  
The perma-fusion adjusted her glasses, "Future vision."  
"Oh... right," the Lapidot fusion said.  
"So, do you know who you are?" Garnet asked.  
The new fusion thought about it.  
"Aquamarine..." She replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
The fusion nodded, "I am Aquamarine."  
Garnet just smiled, giving her a thumbs up.


End file.
